The present invention provides novel derivatives of tanaproget.
Tanaproget is a potent, non-steroidal progesterone receptor agonist being developed for use in contraception as an alternative to currently available oral contraceptives. The elimination of steroid progestins from contraceptive regimens may reduce the common side effects of oral contraceptives.